<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tell me... by somethinginyoureyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485122">tell me...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes'>somethinginyoureyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Killing Eve (TV 2018) Season/Series 03, Killing Eve Season 3 Ending, Season 3 Finale, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>ไทย</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell me, I'm your baby and you'll never leave me<br/>Tell me, That you'll kiss me forever</p><p>— Tell Me by Johnny Jewel ft. Saoirse Ronan</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tell me...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this after watching Killing Eve season 3 finale</p><p>hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>Tell me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm your baby</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you'll never leave me</em>
</p><p>-------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>มันช่างเป็นช่วงเวลาที่น่าอึดอัดและลำบากใจเสียเหลือเกินที่เหมือนได้ยินคำบอกรักจากคุณและคุณต้องการที่จะละทิ้งทุกสิ่งเอาไว้ที่เบื้องหลัง ความทรมานทุกสิ่งจุกอยู่ที่อก สิ่งที่ฉันทำได้เพียงอย่างเดียวคือการปล่อยให้คุณไป มันง่ายกว่าการที่จะต้องทนเห็นคุณตายต่อหน้าต่อตา เพียงแค่รู้ว่าคุณเดินจากไปและมีความสุขอยู่สักแห่งหนใด ก็คงจะเป็นสิ่งดีๆ ที่ฉันมอบให้คุณได้เท่านั้น น่าจะเป็นเพียงครั้งแรกและครั้งเดียวที่ฉันได้มอบสิ่งที่คุณต้องการด้วยความยินดี</p><p>คุณทำให้ฉันรู้สึก ความรู้สึกกับทุกสิ่งนั้นเป็นเรื่องราวดีๆ ที่ไม่เคยได้รับมาก่อน เป็นความรู้สึกที่ช่าง ... เรียกว่าอะไรนะ อิ่มเอม มันช่างอิ่มเอมใจและเติมเต็มทุกอย่างให้กับฉัน คุณคือคนที่เข้ามาเปลี่ยนชีวิตของฉัน ทำให้ทุกอย่างเปลี่ยนไปจากเดิม ทำให้ฉันมีเป้าหมายในชีวิตมากยิ่งขึ้น คุณทำให้ฉันอย่างที่จะหลุดพ้นจากพันธนาการเหล่านี้ที่คอยล่ามฉันเอาไว้ตลอดเวลา</p><p>คุณปลดปล่อยฉันจากภาระผูกพัน ฉันก็จะทำแบบเดียวเช่นกันกับคุณ นั่นคงเป็นสิ่งที่คนรักกันควรจะให้กันใช่ไหม ฉันคิดว่าใช่ ฉันไม่เคยสัมผัสความรักมาก่อน ทุกๆ อย่างที่เกิดขึ้นกับฉันนั้นหล่อหลอมให้ฉันกลายเป็นคนเย็นชาและสามารถจัดการกับทุกคนที่คิดต่างจากฉัน แต่พอมาพบกับคุณ อีฟ คุณไม่มีทางรู้เลยว่าตั้งแต่วันนั้น คุณทำให้ฉันรู้สึก และมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ฉันเคยคิดว่าถ้าไม่มีคุณสักคนก็คงจะไม่เป็นอะไร ฆ่าคุณให้ตาย ชีวิตฉันก็คงจะเหมือนเดิม แต่มันช่างทรมานเสียจริง ทุกๆ ครั้งที่หันไปทางไหน ภาพคุณก็ยังปรากฏ และยังชัดเจนเสมอมา</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>Tell me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That you'll kiss me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forever</em>
</p><p>-------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>รอยจูบนั้นยังคงย้ำเตือนอยู่เสมอแม้จะรู้อยู่แก่ใจว่าคุณต้องการอะไรจากฉัน รสสัมผัสนั้นยังหอมหวาน กลิ่นจางๆ จากลิปสติกของคุณนั้นยังคงอบอวลอยู่บนริมฝีปากของฉัน กลิ่นน้ำหอมราคาถูกของคุณยังคงทำให้ฉันคิดถึงวันนั้น วันที่คุณหยิบที่ขัดส้วมขึ้นมาจ่อที่หน้าของฉัน ให้ตายเถอะ คิดอะไรอยู่ คุณคิดว่ามันจะช่วยคุณได้อย่างนั้นเหรอ แต่อย่างไรก็เถอะ คุณก็ยังคือ อีฟ โพลาสทริ อยู่วันยังค่ำ ฉันยังคงรู้สึกกับคุณเสมอ แม้ว่าจะผ่านไปนานเพียงใดก็ตาม </p><p>สามปีกว่าที่เรารู้จักกัน แนบชิดกัน มันทำให้ฉันปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่าคุณคือส่วนหนึ่งของฉันไปแล้ว คุณคือสิ่งที่ฉันตามหาไม่ว่าจะเป็นชิ้นส่วนใดก็ตาม อีฟ คุณทำให้ฉันรู้สึกอีกครั้ง สัมผัสของคุณยังคงอ่อนหวานและนุ่มละมุน ทุกๆ คราวที่จับมือฉัน ทุกๆ ครั้งที่ยืนข้างกัน คุณทำให้ฉันรู้สึกถึงความอบอุ่น แต่ก็มาพร้อมกับความเย็นชาอยู่เสมอ คุณน่ะคือความดื้อด้านที่เกินต้านทานจริงๆ เพียงแต่ว่าคุณคือคนที่เข้ามาเปลี่ยนแปลงฉันในทุกๆ ด้าน ทุกๆ แง่มุม และทุกๆ การกระทำ</p><p>คุณรู้ว่าฉันเกลียดการถูกควบคุมยิ่งกว่าใดๆ แต่ถ้านั่นจะทำให้ฉันได้อยู่ข้างๆ คุณตลอดเวลาแล้วล่ะก็ มันก็คุ้มที่จะลองไม่ใช่หรือ อย่างน้อยฉันก็ยังได้ลองอยู่ใกล้กับคุณอีกครั้งหนึ่ง แล้วถ้ามันออกมาไม่เป็นอย่างที่คาดเอาไว้ ฉันก็พร้อมที่จะถอยออกไป ถ้านั่นทำให้คุณรู้สึกโอเคกับมันจริงๆ เอาเข้าจริงๆ แล้ว ฉันไม่อยากทำมันอีกต่อไป คุณคงไม่รู้ว่าหลังจากที่ความรู้สึกทุกอย่างมันบังเกิดขึ้นมาแล้วนั้น ทุกเสียงในหัวของฉันมันตีกันตลอดเวลา และฉันไม่อยากที่จะสูญเสียคุณไป ไม่อยากที่จะสูญเสียความเป็นตัวเองอีกต่อไป</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>Whisper</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That you love me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That you'll never leave me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Be mine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For always</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll be yours forever</em>
</p><p>-------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>เสียงกระซิบของคุณมักทำให้ใจขอฉันวาบหวาม ทำให้รู้สึกราวกับหัวใจตกไปอยู่ที่อื่น มันเป็นความรู้สึกที่หลายๆ คนมักบอกว่าเหมือนผีเสื้อบินอยู่ในท้อง คุณทำให้ฉันรู้สึกทุกอย่าง แม้กระทั่งรู้สึกกลัวจะเสียคุณไป ถ้าหากคุณกำลังจะถูกทำร้าย ฉันคงยอมไม่ได้ที่จะปล่อยให้คุณเผชิญกับสิ่งนั้น แน่นอนว่าคุณคงด่าฉันว่า 'เธอมันบ้า' ใช่สิ ฉันรู้ตัวดี อย่างน้อยมันก็ทำให้ฉันได้รู้สึกว่าฉันได้ปกป้องคุณ สักครั้งก็ยังดี</p><p>คุณรู้ไหมว่ากว่าที่ฉันจะเอ่ยปากบอกคุณได้เมื่อคุณบอกกับฉันว่าคุณต้องการที่จะให้ทุกอย่างมันหยุด สิ่งที่ฉันสามารถมอบให้กับคุณคือสองทาง ถ้าเป็นเมื่อก่อน วิธีแรกคงจะเป็นคำตอบเดียวสำหรับฉัน แต่ในตอนนี้ ฉันไม่ต้องการที่จะทำร้ายคุณแม้แต่ปลายเล็บ ความรู้สึกทั้งหมดของฉันกับคำตอบเหล่านั้น ฉันจึงเลือกวิธีที่สองให้กับคุณ</p><p>อีฟ โพลาสทริ ฉันเปิดโอกาสให้คุณเดินออกจากชีวิตฉันไปเพื่อที่ว่าคุณจะได้เริ่มต้นใหม่โดยไม่จำเป็นที่จะต้องคิดถึงใบหน้าสวยๆ ของฉันอีกต่อไป </p><p>อีฟ โพลาสทริ ฉันรู้สึกกับคุณมากเกินกว่าที่ตัวของฉันเองจะเข้าใจ</p><p>อีฟ โพลาสทริ คุณนั้นอบอุ่นยิ่งกว่าสิ่งใดๆ ที่ฉันเคยพบ</p><p>อีฟ โพลาสทริ ผู้หญิงที่มีผมสวยที่สุดที่ฉันเคยได้เจอมา คุณทำให้ฉันรู้สึก และนี่คงจะเป็นหนทางที่ดีที่สุดที่ฉันสามารถมอบให้กับคุณได้</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>Tell me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm your baby</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you'll never leave me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tell me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That you'll kiss me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forever</em>
</p><p>-------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>ฉันคิดถึงคุณเหลือเกิน วิลลาเนลล์</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>